


Too Nasty. 娱乐圈paro II

by Deterrence



Series: Too Nasty [2]
Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Electroconvulsive Therapy, Fucking Machines, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deterrence/pseuds/Deterrence





	1. Electroconvulsive Therapy 电击治疗

导演拿出一根长长的毛细导管，装在了电动按摩头的接口上。

因为涂抹了消毒酒精，在接触肌肤的时候散发出冰凉的气息。

“不，不……不要……妈啊啊……”王源怕痛，却又不敢看，甩着肩膀声音直打抖，想躲，又躲不了。

男人慵懒的系紧了他手腕上的皮带，按住他的后脑，“吓傻了啊宝宝，怎么喊妈妈……喊爸爸啊……”

“快喊。”男人一边伸出舌头舔着王源的嘴唇，一边酝酿着力度，像掌握针灸一样将细管捻进他肉柱的细孔里。

王源呜呜地叫着，舌头被咬的发不出声音，虽然腿还在挣扎，可是阴茎因为本能的勃起，已经被针刺完全对准，平时只用来排泄的尿道口被人为的逆向撑开，酸胀感愈加明显。本身导管顶端就已经微弱带电，王源忍受着胀痛，被男人舌吻到大脑缺氧，两眼发白， 喉咙里也开始发呕。

“哈，哈，啊啊……爸，爸爸……我的，好痛……啊啊啊！”

电流一点点加大，龟头里强烈的刺痛使王源突然大叫出来，一把咬住男人的肩膀。

“你个傻逼！”男人一个掌掴把王源打回到床面上，“你他妈是狗吗！操，……”

看到王源抽泣着仰头大喘，他立即蹲下来，专心把脱出的导管重新对准王源的尿道口旋转着插入，捏着他的阴茎不让他乱动，“躺好别动，妈的。”

男人是戴了涂抹凡士林的橡皮手套的，所以电击带来的效果他不能体会，可是王源此时已经剧烈的反应起来。

“啊嗯啊啊，不……不要，不要摸……嗯……喔喔……”

“爽吗，有什么感觉？”听着他拔高的声音，男人一边调整导管的方向，一边开始用另一只手撸动王源被金属色长管贯穿的小肉棒。

因为电流的作用，王源的感官对所有压力的反射都放大了数万倍，哪里忍受得了第一次接受治疗就被这样玩弄。

前所未有的迷乱刺激掌握了他的身体，他咬着胳膊上的皮绳，哭哭啼啼的乱叫一气，虽然屁股动弹不得，可是脚背和脚趾绷得发白，在男人的腰侧划来划去。

“嗄啊啊啊啊呜呜……”，大概是生理机能的极限到了，一阵难以形容的微颤的哀鸣从男孩的嘴中发出，男人亢奋的起了反应。他亲眼看着透明的尿液就像断了龙头的水一样失禁的从导管顶端一股股的涌出，男孩小巧的马眼被电得通红，却在不停微弱吮吸着管壁，如同一张有待开发的小嘴。

 

眼泪，鼻涕，口水已经混为一滩，王源的视线模糊不清，双手还在被反绑着。

“尿出来没有感觉很舒服吗，”男人凑近他的脸，诚恳的问着，王源一时间大脑都没有办法接收信息，仍然只会呜咽。

“喂，问你话听到没有。”

脸蛋被厚实的大掌拍打着，他面对一夜没有刮胡子的男人，听到对方陌生的嘶哑声音，害怕的哭了出来，可是这都没有用，男人见他反应迟钝，顺手再次加大了电流强度，一瞬间细嫩的皮肤上几乎有火花跳出，王源凄声尖叫起来。

然而没有人能听到。


	2. Mechanical Lover 机械情人

男人尝试着用带电的尖夹按揉他的乳尖，敏感的小腹还有鼠蹊。

夹了大约七八个电夹，从耳垂，乳头，腰侧，龟头，到阴囊会阴部分的嫩肉，王源蜷缩着，有规律的痉挛着，口水也荒唐的流到了下巴上。

 

男人继续戴着绝缘的橡胶手套，用沾着进口春药的棉签往王源因为电疗而松弛的马眼里捅了进去。一次，两次，玫瑰果色的黏液慢慢滴进小孔，他果然不到三分钟就开始变得面色红润，口干舌燥，发育不全的细小阴茎也挺得像一只粉色的棒冰，Q弹无比。男人逗趣的用棉签另一头的木棒塞进小孔，王源顿时扭动手脚，口里咿呀作响，屁眼收缩不已。当棉棒被微微震动时，他大呼好痒，又或好爽，分不清是痒还是爽。男人拿着棉棒深进深出，王源也随着他的动作掂起屁股，当他慢慢拔出尖端，一股奇异的粉色浓稠大约是混着血色的精液从龟头的圆孔中溢出，就像新鲜的草莓奶昔。

漏精之后，王源瘫倒在床面上伸直着脖子，目光空白迟滞，一直对着空气叫着爸爸我还要，同时摆动腰臀向他迎送，让男人好笑不已。

当王源夹着腿还在喘息，男人按部就班的安装好备用的电机，把橡胶阳具接驳在冲击机上，为了不让奴隶受伤，他倒了几乎一整瓶的香草味水溶性润滑剂，涂满阳具，将剩余的从塑料剪口挤进王源的肉洞，多余的液体通通溢了出来，全程他都不知道反抗。

“喂，醒醒。”

男人顺利将男孩的屁眼对准机器，插入一半，随即扣上皮床两侧的无松紧腰扣，死死系牢他的腰部。此时，机器中轴和王源身体的高度完美吻和，他浑然不知的夹着屁股里的东西，近乎于丧失知觉。开关一经打开，电机立刻发出低沉的轰鸣声，假阳具开始伸缩往复运作，从五秒一周期的冲程，逐渐加速，肉穴也湿滑的被冲击得噗噗作响。

这是主人特意从东欧购置的大功率精良机器，绝对可以给患者带来充分的享受。

很快，因为不能挣脱机械阳具的抽送，王源从迟钝不应变成疯狂的扭动起来，在电机规律而死板的递进下，后穴的分泌液四处弹射出来，他的阴茎被震得剧烈抖动，连声音也同频震颤着。

“让我死死，啊啊啊啊啊！不要~”

男孩脸部的肌肉逐渐失衡，露出似哭非笑的表情。

可能前列腺受到了空前的刺激，乳白色的黏液稀稀拉拉的甩出来，他波浪一样颤抖的尖叫声随着大约一秒两周的舂搗回响在空旷的暗室里。机器的频率到达了顶峰。

男人对着他高潮不止的脸，性欲大发，用手飞快打着飞机，嘴里还要求王源喊他父亲。

王源的嘴上糊满了精液和男人分身上滴下的润滑剂，白花花一片，持续颤抖的声音模糊不清，“爸爸，射给我……我要，啊啊啊……”

高速进行中的阳具已经变了形，在王源被撑大的肠道里左右来回穿梭挤压，浓密的泡沫由穴口不断产生出来，并且从他肉粉色的屁股上流到皮面沙发床上。因为过高的速率已经看不清假阳具的形状，只有一梭黑色在他的肉洞里来来回回，而他的臀部也随着变态的高幅抽插震动着，然而腰胯被牢牢绑死在底座上，同时手腕被皮制项圈紧缚，上面的尖齿一次又一次地划过他腹部的肌肤，几乎刺破。

他时而夹紧又失控的分开腿，两颗睾丸被弹得啪啪作响，分身在半空中不断颤抖。

“我要射了，不行啊啊，我要去去了了……”

“还没有让你射混蛋！”

男人赶忙拿出塑胶口袋，把王源红肿的阴茎紧紧缚住，他失顿时常的大喊起来，“让我射，救、救，救我……啊啊……”

不知道为什么，在男人按下遥控板的某个按钮之后，假阳具似乎因为中空充气而膨胀。王源无法耐受这紧绷感，膝盖打着抖，恐惧的被巨大而暴涨的橡胶制楔状物插到了肠道深处。

机器被改动了程式，变成了三浅一深的逐步行进，每一次重击似乎甬道都即将爆炸，非人类的机械性刺激使他被扎紧的阴茎坚硬无比，红的发紫。他咬着嘴唇，眼泪和血水同时冒了出来，男人甚至看不出他何时冲了顶，男孩的声音像烧开的水壶一样大声呜咽起来，然后倒吸着冷气急喘起来。

“放，放开，放开，啊啊啊啊！”

一开始还是断断续续的字眼，后来直接变成尖利刺耳的惨叫。

诡异的高机能设备还在持续稳定的运转着，坚固牢靠的医用钢杠杆被他细瘦的双腿纠缠的已经发出温热，通满人造精液的导管缠绕着中轴线，直达套嵌在人工阳具顶端龟头的小眼，在王源窒息一般的呻吟中，机器急剧加速，进入最后的高潮模式，向他肿胀的肠道里猛然戳刺数百回合，然后抵着他花心的最深处骤然喷挤出大量浓浓热热的爱液。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”


	3. Cleansing 清洗

王源捏着嗓子忍受着前列腺被冲刷的灭顶之灾，不可抑止的白浊如山洪暴发不断从屁洞里溢出。他痉挛的夹着两根平行的钢管不断抽搐，就像一具凋零的人体火山，阴茎也萎缩成玫瑰花蕾般大小。

男人推开机器，看着他的小洞果然已经被扩至一掌宽，里面的穴肉被翻得平整如新，和着乳白的精液不停吞咽，冒出气泡，搭配着王源嘶哑的干喘声，惨不忍睹。

 

男人尝试着伸进四根指头，都嫌阔余，末梢神经已然麻木，但是阴茎仍十分敏感。于是男人将就着把性器塞进王源的嘴里，一边打着他的手枪一边近乎半拳交的深挖着男孩的肠道，他听到王源干呕的声音，更加兴奋，感觉到肉壁因为阴茎的勃起而紧缩起来，于是捡起地上的电动按摩柱，塞进王源的菊穴，往前列腺方向反复扣挖，果然胯下传来一阵女人似的低叫，王源夹紧了卵蛋朝他脸上怂来怂去，两个人以69之姿口交了一分多钟，在电动柱被开到max办半分钟之后，王源哭叫着被磨出了极端的前列腺高潮，混着腺体液的浓精喷满了男人的脸，还带着前一夜大麻代谢物的酸臭腥气。

 

他射完之后马上发出不明意味的音节，甚至用双腿夹住了男人的头，半晌不肯松开，男人便惩罚的咬住他的鸡鸡，对准龟头又吸又咂，不出所料，处男体质马上又令他射出第二摊白滑细溜的热精，像开水一样新鲜，可惜全都浇到了地上。

 

王源哆嗦着直打滚，一下跌到地上，男人叫他去舔食地上浪费的粮食他立即照做，男人一边欣赏，一边歇息。看着王源扬起的圆孔形状的肉穴他心中又是一阵兴起，于是便搬下机器，把王源捆在沙发床脚上，开启了半个小时的疗程，直到王源被假阳具干至脱肛，舌头亦伸不回来的地步，方才按下按钮关闭电源。

 

王源早已经不省人事，身体下都是残精。

男人为了避免他一肚子精液，夜长梦多，于是便用大号空心肛塞接通了一升半温热盐水，命王源躺在地上，直至热水充满松弛的肠道。少年的肚皮如孕妇般滚圆，阴茎因为挤压几乎又完全勃起。男人瞌睡着关掉水源，无聊的数着时间，并用脚趾在他裸露的小腹上恶意按压，王源极力夹紧菊门，奶声奶气地央求主人。

“爸爸，让我尿出来，我要忍不住了……”说着，他竟然因为腹胀像孕妇般干呕起来，腹肌的痉挛带动着细微的水流从屁缝里挤压出来，男人马上责罚的用剩余的一截水管抽打他的裸体，王源又惊又吓，歪过头一口呕出了大股黄水，索性他没吃什么，呕吐物也只有液体，更恶心的是肛塞也被他挤出，松弛的屁眼像被渔夫刺破的鲸鱼腹部，哗啦啦冒出一大波水，扩散到男人脚边。

 

主人气急败坏的踢打着奴隶，王源继续干呕着，在洗濯液和呕吐物的混合泥塘里缩成一团，即使这样他也非人的被打到滑精。因为体质虚弱不经玩弄，虽是处子之身却已经精关松垮，沿着马眼明显可见一缕缕浑浊的白色混进了地面。

 

男人想起昨晚两人吸食grass时的情景，心气大动，一时竟不觉得厌恶王源脏污的样子，把他几脚踢至干燥的地面上，笑着用水管开始喷洒消毒。混着氯化物的滚水，把地上的王源烫的哇哇大叫，惨白的肌肤上如同开出一朵朵三月的红艳桃花，格外好看。


End file.
